A two photon imaging system was constructed using a single wavelength (840 nm), 100 fs diode pumped, mode locked Cr:LiSAF laser developed in the laboratory of Frank Wise at Cornell. The system stability was excellent and several test images were acquired. However, the low output power (40 to 50 mW) and relatively large beam divergence reduced the maximum power at the sample making imaging in thick samples difficult. Future increases output power will make this type of femtosecond laser an ideal excitation source for certain applications in multiphoton imaging.